Operation: ALICE
by Pixie Alchemist
Summary: a group of people all nicknamed "Alice" become part of something bigger than any of them know. will they survive? who is the dream that brought them all here? find out by reading!
1. Prologue

There was once a little dream, the dream was dreamed and loved and by all.

At least for a while, one day he noticed no one was dreaming him anymore.

" _I don't want to fade away_ " he thought, he came up with a plan.

 _ **I will make the humans come to me…. I will let them create my world.**_

So now begins the tale of a group of people all given the nickname "Alice" as they wander through wonderland all having their own stories.


	2. Chapter 1, the woman of the spade, Meiko

Chapter 1, the woman of the spade, Meiko "Alice" Sakine, The Cheshire cat killer.

The first Alice was a woman named Meiko Sakine. She was a 26 year old bartender. The bar she worked for was rather well known, she made a decent amount of money and she was happy. When she arrived home from her long night at work she went home and went to sleep, her dream was rather strange:

She woke up in a forest; she was wearing a long red dress and an almost as long white apron. There was a sword next to her with a note attached;

" _Welcome to wonderland! Glad to see you made it. Here's a weapon just in case. You may do_ _ **whatever**_ _you like. That will be all for now. Have fun!_

 _Signed, your wonderland guide"_

"I guess I'm in Wonderland then" Meiko said to herself, "I guess I'll see what this place has to offer" she started walking, the forest was very dense, all she saw for a while was trees and shrubs, there had to be something else.

She kept walking until she saw a bear; she was very quiet until she felt something rush through her, she felt the urge to kill something, anything, she gripped the sword tightly and walked carefully behind the bear, she raised the sword up and stabbed the bear, it bled until it eventually died. When she killed it the bloodlust only became stronger, she had to kill more. She wandered and wandered through wonderland killing anything that moved, she had stained her apron red and she left blood wherever she went. "This is amazing! I feel great!" a huge grin had appeared on her face as she laughed. "I really _can_ do whatever I please!"

" _ **HeLLo MEikO"**_ said a voice from nearby, the voice sound distorted but she could tell it was male, the grin on Meiko's face disappeared. "w-who's there, how do you know my name?" _**"sImpLe, I Am ThE wAtchEr of ThIs FOrEst"**_ said the voice in reply. Meiko became more scared as the seconds passed. "What are you here for?" she asked, _**"You have committed a sin"**_ The voice became clearer; it was easier to hear it now. "What do you mean? The note I was given said I could do whatever I wanted" she said as the fear in her voice became more apparent, _**"It said you could do whatever you wanted, not get away with whatever you wanted"**_ Meiko's eyes widened as she realized her mistake, as she was sitting there the forest became darker and darker. "What…?" she asked under her breath, just then black shadowy arms raised from the ground around her, they quickly became the only things she was able to see. "What's happening?!" she started to panic, fear rushed through her body just as quickly as the bloodlust had, _**"This is your judgment; you are confined to spend life here in wonderland under lock and key."**_ Meiko felt one of the arms grab her, soon more started to follow. "n-no! Let me go!" she screamed into the darkness trying to get free, she started to cry as she watched the forest quickly fade away. All she could think about was what had happened, the feeling of bloodlust; the dark abyss was the last thing she saw before leaving her wonderland behind.

Soon after being locked up, the first Alice died.

" _If it wasn't for the bloody red path she left behind, no one would know she ever existed"_

 **End of chapter one.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER: Chapter 2, The Man of the rose, Kaito "Alice" Shion, The man with a distorted song.**


	3. Chapter 2, The Man of the rose, Kaito

QUICK AUTHORS NOTE:

I changed the chapter title because I remember Kaito was the mad hatter.

That is all.

Chapter 2, The Man of the rose, Kaito "Alice" Shion, The matter hatter and his song.

Kaito Shion was a 21 year old singer, he wrote all of his songs, he was well known too, he loved writing and singing, so he was happy.

He had a strange dream one night after a concert.

Kaito had known he was already walking for a little while; when he woke up he was in the kind of clothes he'd wear in a concert, a suit and tie with jet black dress shoes, he had shrugged it off before starting to walk; he stepped on a piece of paper and picked it up to read it;

 _Welcome to Wonderland! Glad to see you Mr. Shion!_

 _You may sing to your hearts content! The people of wonderland love music! I'm sure they'd like to hear you sing! That will be all for now!_

 _Signed, Your Wonderland guide_

Kaito smiled, "I have to give the people of wonderland my music!" he started to walk after putting the note in his pocket. He sung as he walked, he wasn't aware until a girl stopped him, "that's beautiful Mister!" she said smiling, the girl was a little bit younger then him, she was rather thin and pale, and she was much shorter than Kaito. She had short green hair and she was wearing an Orange dress that stopped at her knees. "Why thank you dear" Kaito said as he smiled warmly, "it's no problem, why don't you come to sing for the rest of the town?" she said smiling at the thought, "that would be wonderful!" he said in reply.

The girl took him to the town square. "Everyone! Someone's going to sing for us today!" the people started to gather, everyone murmuring quietly to one another, "my name is Kaito Shion, I'm here to sing for you all!" everyone quieted down after he said that.

Kaito cleared his throat and began to sing softly, his voice was beautiful; everyone was mesmerized by him, not a lot of people like him came to this town or even wonderland so it was nice.

He sung for a while, he eventually got tired and stopped. "You should come and sing for us often Mr. Shion!" the girl said with big smile on her face. "Maybe I will" Kaito replied.

And so he did. Everyday he wrote new songs and sung them for all of Wonderland.

One day he was thinking of lyrics when something came up behind him.

"h-huh?" Kaito turned around to see a man in the shadows, it was the wonderland guide.

"What are you here for?" Kaito asked. "I'm making this a bit more interesting." The man disappeared leaving Kaito with dark thoughts. "That sounds…. Wonderful" a dark grin appeared on Kaito's face as he wrote the new lyrics down.

 **Later**

Kaito had come out at the scheduled time to sing.

"Good afternoon everyone!" his voice was shaky, but it seemed nobody really cared. He started.

 _Wonderland, into the abyss of Magic and Terror._

 _Where the caterpillars and bunnies speak_

 _Sweets and Candy all around_

 _Big or small, Tall or short we'll see_

 _Here in the forest, dark and deep_

 _I offer you, eternal sleep_

 _Off with her head is what the queen had said, but we're all mad her so I don't understand._

 _This story ends with Alice Dead and the roses painted red…_

The haunting Melody mixed with the lyrics made the song mesmerizing. Everybody cheered once it was over.

Kaito sung songs like this everyday from then on.

One day Kaito had been looking in the mirror fixing his hair when his reflection started to talk to him. "You should think about what you're gonna do at your last show" the reflection said. "My last show? When will that be?" he asked confused "why not now? He replied turning from Kaito into a shadowed man. "Kill yourself in front of everyone" a grin appeared on his face. "Why would I do that?" Kaito was starting to become scared and disturbed. "Don't disobey me. I am your wonderland guide" the man said ignoring his question. Until now, even though he was still writing dark songs, the thoughts had mostly gone "what?" Kaito asked puzzled "must I do it again?" The man took over Kaito's thoughts. The things Kaito hadn't felt for a long, long time had returned, the visions that would look utterly disturbing to most people had now looked _delightful_.

Kaito walked out on the stage. People noticed it this time, he had dressed up in attire he never had before. A Purple Top hat and Tie, A Purple dress shirt, and an overcoat of the same shade. He held a gun in his right hand and grinned darkly, the same grin from the day his thoughts became corrupted. Tears formed in his eyes. "This is goodbye! ~ To _All_ of Wonderland!" The girl from the first day he was here tried to stop him.

 _ **It was too late.**_

Kaito had died in front of everyone. Blood splattered across the stage and every started to panic and call the police.

The Police found a note in his clothes,

" _This story ends with Alice Dead and the roses painted red_ "

The Man was dubbed "The Mad hatter" after what happened.

" _The Man who was once love by all had now been left for dead_ "

 **End of chapter 2**

 **NEXT CHAPTER: Chapter 3, The Girl of The Spade, Miku Hatsune, The Queen of hearts ruling us all.**

Quick thank you to the user "Piko10" for helping with Kaito's lyrics!


End file.
